


I'm so into you

by Aelig



Series: Helpless [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best duo, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Femslash Month, Fluff, Romance, and fluff, and maybe some fluff with the fluff, lesbians and fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: L'amour est cette flamme qui éclaire les ténèbres et semble toujours prête à nous guider sur le bon chemin ; cette lueur qu'on aperçoit en chacun des gens qu'on aime, en chaque personne pour qui notre cœur bat....Femslash month 2019.Day 6 - The moon : Ginny/Luna.Day 9 - Lavender : Parvati/LavandeDay 10 - Waiting : Lavande/HermioneDay 11 - Rest Day : Ginny/Luna/HermioneDay 13 - The sun : Ginny/LunaDay 15 - Lavender : Parvati/LavandeDay 18 - Safe : Hermione/LunaDay 22 - Shopping : Ginny/Luna/Hermione





	1. Day 6 - The moon

**Author's Note:**

> Heya tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Les drabbles de ce recueil sont écrits pour un challenge, aka la femslash month 2019 ! C'est la première fois que j'y participe mais ça me faisait envie :3 J'ai décidé décrire sur trois fandoms différents (Miraculous, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson), avec pas moins de 16 couples ! Du coup, il y aura trois recueils différents, si ça vous intéresse eheh. Also, ce sont tous des drabbles (c'plus rapide à écrire, tout simplement, et j'aime bien en écrire pour ce genre de défi), et je me suis rajouté·e comme contrainte de tous les écrire au présent !
> 
> Ici, c'est le recueil pour Harry Potter, et vous aurez le droit à 8 drabbles !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture ! <3

Sans surprise, Luna porte bien son prénom. Elle est éthérée, douce, si lointaine et pâle, comme la lune qui s'accroche aux nuits bordées d'étoiles. Elle semble parfois absente, ailleurs, comme venue d'un autre monde. Mais elle est romantique, un léger phare à l'éclat tendre dans l'obscurité la plus totale, capable de guider la plus perdue des âmes.

Dès qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur Luna, Ginny a su qu'elle voulait être proche d'elle – suivre son sillage et la protéger. Elle a toujours été attirée par la lune – alors ce n'est pas une surprise qu'elle aime autant Luna.


	2. Day 9 - Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir !
> 
> He poste ça HYPER-TÔT (esh on est le bon jour okay) parce que genre, je vais être occupé·e toute la journée je sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le faire lmao (puis comme je suis encore réveillé·e autant en profiter ma foi).
> 
> Du coup voilà un petit drabble ! C'était très cool à écrire, et actuellement le premier que j'ai écrit pour ce challenge eheh. J'aime bien ce ship, elles sont chou.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Elle a les yeux levés vers le ciel et un rire coloré à la gorge. L'ombre de ses cils coule sur ses joues et sa bouche cerise laisse s'échapper ses mots perlés de l'accent de Manchester. Elle est jolie, encore plus cette année pleine de jeunesse qu'elles veulent dévorer à toutes dents. Parvati ne cesse de tourner son regard vers elle, de l'engloutir toute entière de ses yeux gourmands, et d'admirer cet éclat d'étoile qu'est sa meilleure amie.

Elle a toujours aimé Lavande ; elle ne pensait juste pas que ce serait à ce point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> On se retrouve demain, encore avec du Harry Potter ! Je vous embrasse fort, portez-vous bien !
> 
> PS : Oui, j'ai pris ce thème pour elle parce que le prénom vo de Lavande est Lavender, tout à fait.


	3. Day 10 - Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Perso je suis crevé·e lmao que quelqu'un m'achève svp.
> 
> J'ai adoré écrire ce drabble, honnêtement, et travailler un peu ces deux personnages. Les shipper ensemble était bien cool eheh.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Lavande est patiente. C'est quelque chose qu'on peut lui accorder – elle sait attendre, patienter jusqu'à ce que le bon moment se présente.

Elle a attendu un long moment, pour Hermione. Qu'elle la remarque – faisant exprès de parler fort dans le dortoir quand elle portait son attention sur ses livres, lui donnant les regards les plus langoureux de son répertoire.

Hermione est très longue à la détente, parce qu'elle n'a compris son jeu de séduction que des années plus tard. Elle est peut-être douée en cours, mais en relation sociale, ce n'est pas encore ça. Mais ça ne dérange pas Lavande – c'est plutôt mignon, d'après elle. Elle peut lui apprendre – elles ont le temps, et Lavande est vraiment patiente, comme personne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> On se retrouve demain pour encore du Harry Potter ! ;D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	4. Day 11 - Rest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/bonsouaaaar :D
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un couple que ma foi, j'ai bien envie d'exploiter bien plus après avoir écrit ce texte :D J'ai vraiment aimé imaginer tout ça, en tout cas !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la semaine où elles ne travaillent pas. Ça a été difficile de s'accorder, au début – mais elles ont fini par trouver le bon jour, par bien accorder leurs violons, et maintenant ça roule tout seul. Généralement, c'est Ginny qui fait la cuisine, parce que c'est bien quelque chose que sa mère a transmis à tous ses enfants. Mais Luna aime bien leur apporter un petit déjeuner au lit, et c'est une alternative qui leur plaît beaucoup. Luna a le travail le plus flexible – alors souvent, Ginny et Hermione l'aident à prendre soin de ses créatures magiques parquées dans toute la maisonnée et le jardin, passant un certain temps à les bichonner comme il se doit. Et puis, pour le reste de la journée, elles s'affalent sur le canapé, les unes sur les autres, Hermione lisant un livre, Ginny rédigeant des articles, Luna penchée sur ses recherches. Elles vont se balader, aussi, parfois, ou sortent en ville.

Elles s'occupent, mais restent toujours ensemble – c'est leur jour de repos, mais surtout leur jour pour toutes les trois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !
> 
> Demain, on repasse sur du Miraculous ! Et on se retrouve le 13 pour de nouveau du Harry Potter ;D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	5. Day 13 - The sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsooouuuaaaar. J'espère que ça va pour vous ! Perso j'ai la super forme aujourd'hui lmao.
> 
> Aujourd'hui, on retourne sur un couple déjà écrit auparavant eheh. J'aime toujours autant ce ship et j'ai toujours envie d'en écrire plus sur elles tbh.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Ginny est semblable à son propre petit soleil – brillant, vif, impossible à arrêter. Luna ajouterait à ça qu'elle est si jolie qu'on ne peut pas la regarder trop longtemps sans se brûler les yeux – mais elle est peut-être la seule à penser ça, alors elle se tait. Elle a toujours trouvé que les mèches volant autour de Ginny ressemblent à un feu, et que ses tâches de rousseur donnent l'impression que de la cire solaire s'est éparpillée sur son visage. Elle le lui a dit, une fois, et Ginny a ri avant d'embrasser sa joue, doucement, et de murmurer  _merci Luna_  avec ce sourire éclatant.

C'est tout Ginny, ça – briller tellement qu'elle en devient impossible à regarder. Mais ça ne dérange pas Luna – elle, elle n'a jamais de problème pour la regarder ; elle s'est fait des lunettes de soleil-Ginny, juste pour pouvoir l'admirer danser parmi le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> On se retrouve demain avec du Percy Jackson !
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	6. Day 15 - Umbrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un petit drabble que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire eheh. Et avec un couple qu'on a déjà vu, aussi !
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Lavande adore la pluie. C'est le temps qu'elle préfère – surtout quand elles doivent sortir, pour aller en Botanique ou en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Elle sait – parce que c'est comme ça à chaque fois – que Parvati va oublier son parapluie et la formule pour s'abriter, et lorsque Lavande va étirer le sien au-dessus de sa tête, sa petite-amie viendra se coller à elle, son bras attaché au sien, afin de profiter de l'abri de toile et de fer. Elle ne dira rien – elle ne dit jamais rien – parce qu'elle adore ça, sentir le corps de Parvati se coller au sien, alors que l'air autour d'elle est si humide et sent la terre mouillée.

Bien sûr, elle le sait aussi, mais ne l'avouera jamais – mais c'est évident que Parvati fait exprès d'oublier son parapluie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Demain, on repart sur du Percy Jackson, et on reviendra sur du Harry Potter pour le 18 ! :D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	7. Day 18 - Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONJOUR BONSOIR J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ BIEN !
> 
> Allez, l'avant-dernier drabble pour ce recueil Harry Potter ! (et oui, déjà) Plus hurt/comfort que les autres, celui-là, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire hhh. J'ai un peu un goût de trop-peu pour celui-ci j'avoue TOUT. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez 8D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Après la guerre, Luna a du mal à se sentir en sécurité. C'est idiot, elle pense, parce que les Mangemorts sont en prison et personne n'est là pour lui faire du mal. Mais son esprit paniqué en décide autrement et à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approche de trop près, elle a son kidnapping qui se rejoue dans sa tête, et elle se trouve incapable de bouger.

Hermione est toujours là pour la rassurer. C'est étrange, un peu, parce qu'elle n'était pas autant là pour elle, avant – mais la guerre a changé beaucoup de choses, donc Luna l'accepte facilement. Elle laisse Hermione rester à ses côtés, et lui raconte ses envies de voyages et les créatures qu'elle rêve de rencontrer. Le jour où elle part, Hermione part avec elle, parce que  _je veux que tu sois en sécurité, Luna_ , et c'est vrai qu'elle se sent toujours protégée avec Hermione.

La première nuit qu'elles passent ensemble sous la tente, et que Luna se réveille au son des cauchemars de Hermione, elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas la seule à l'esprit alourdi par trop de choses vues et vécues. Alors elle prend Hermione dans ses bras, et se promet de la protéger, elle aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis :3 C'est important pour moi !
> 
> Niveau HP, on se retrouve le 22 ! Et demain, on repart sur du Miraculous ! (et oui, encore)
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


	8. Day 22 - Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le dernier drabble de ce recueil. Et oui, déjà :c
> 
> En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire de nouveau sur Harry Potter et de participer à ce challenge ! Si certains sont intéressés, mes recueils sur Miraculous et sur Percy Jackson ne sont eux pas encore finit, il reste après tout encore six jours au mois de février ;D
> 
> Concernant ce drabble, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! J'en ai eu l'idée tout de suite, c'est venu naturellement eheh.
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Elles ne sortent pas souvent toutes ensemble – Luna et Hermione sont un peu plus des filles d'intérieur, et puis Ginny aime peut-être courir à travers champs mais la grande ville, c'est pas pour elle. Mais ce jour-là, elles y sont pourtant, se baladant tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione veut absolument passer à la librairie, et Luna a besoin de nouveaux ingrédients pour des potions soignantes. Ginny n'a envie de rien sauf de la compagnie de ses deux petites-amies, et peut-être ensuite d'une bonne glace, bien méritée vu la chaleur de l'été.

Elle a eu le droit à deux bisous sur la joue pour ces paroles, et une promesse d'y aller dès le shopping terminé. Ça lui convient parfaitement, autant que les sourires d'Hermione et de Luna à ses côtés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait plaisir :3c
> 
> Pour la suite du challenge, on repart demain sur du Miraculous ! Concernant Harry Potter, j'ai des projets pour ce fandom, donc j'espère vous retrouvez pour mes prochains écrits dessus ! :3c
> 
> Je vous embrasse tous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
